


Midnight Caller

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Future Fic, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny gets a phone call late at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Caller

**Author's Note:**

> For the October Songfic challenge day 20 "Jenny"

Her cell phone display reads "Caller Unknown" but Jenny presses the button anyway, says "Hello?"and waits.

When there is no answer, she says, "Hello?" again.

Then, "Is anyone there?" 

Just as she's about to hang up, she hears a voice she never thought she'd hear again and it says one word. 

"Jenny?"

Her heart starts to beat double time and it's hard to draw breath. She's kept tabs on him since he's left town, as best she can since he obviously doesn't want to be found and she's fairly sure that the only times he's appeared on the grid are the times he's meant to. She respects that, no matter how hard she finds it personally, how much she wants to go against it, how much she wants to see him again. This town took everything from him and she cant blame him for not wanting to be reminded of that every day. 

"Jenny, it's me."

He says it like she's forgotten his voice sounds when he says her name, like she's forgotten him, like she ever could. 

"Frank." Her voice is a ragged whisper and it's an effort to get the word out past the lump in her throat.  

"Jenny," he says again and she lets the tears fall. "I want to come home."

She knows him well enough to hear the unspoken question and she answers it without hesitation. 

"I'm here."


End file.
